Buck Crosshaw
carving on a pistol grip]] Buck Crosshaw is the only playable character in Six Guns. He is an innocent man but now an outlaw and to escape that life, he escapes to Arizona by faking his own death. But he is now about to face another evil, because of an ancient and mysterious force which stirs in the hills of the mysterious regions (Arizona and Oregon).http://www.metacritic.com/game/ios/six-guns MetaCritic - Six Guns Review. In the storyline update, it is revealed that he headed west after possibly killing his wife. Many times throughout the mission series, he recalls a flashback of someone, possibly him, killing his wife, but he is not sure if that really happened, due to his problems with alcoholism scattering his memories. He visits her grave with flowers, only to see that his wife's dead body is being stolen by grave robbers. He chases them, but one escapes to Fort Malanoche. He fights the grave robber in Fort Malanoche, where he has a Gatling Annihilator. Then, he finds out that they were hired by the barman in Socorro Town. In Socorro, he tries to get information out of the barman, who has bandits with Knifes or fists attack him. After fighting them off with only his own fists, a bandit with a giant axe attacks. Afterwards, the barman makes a deal with him, giving Buck information on the gang's leaders if he will take them out. In order, he fights these bosses, all of them with some type of protection: *'Coward Mark:' Confederate Soldier with Railgun. Has several eyepatch/bowler hat bandits with carbines. A Nightwalker kills him. You fight six Female Assassins opening demon gates that spawn demons. The Exorcist assists you. *'Heavy Will:' Top hat bandit with dual pickaxes. He has 2 waves of eyepatch bandits attack you, armed with either Burnside Carbines or Knifes. You should use a Longshot Repeater 1887 or high damage weapon to kill him. *'Sharp Joe:' Unique design with Revolver Sniper Rifle. Has three waves of four Mexican bandits with sniper rifles. On the last wave, you should snipe him down at the top of the cliff in Eagle-Eye while you're at Aspa Hill. *'Hurricane Matt:' Soldier with Tesla Gun. Has several eyepatch/bowler hat bandits. You chase him down with your horse. Avoid the dynamites scattered on your path. *'Lone Wolf:' Werewolf with several assorted bandits and wargs. The Exorcist "assists" you. After you defeat the gang, you come back to the saloon. The saloon is empty and all of a sudden you are hit with the stock of a rifle from behind. You see that you are tied up, and a man sits across from you, later in the conversation, it is shown that it was the Exorcist who attacked you. He says that the barman has been lying, and he dosen't have a son and that the barman was the one who started the gang. He says that the gang kicked the barman out because they could preform a "ritual" without him. He says that they weren't looking for gold, they were looking for a place of "ancient power", that can only be activated by one witch. Then, he tells you that you knew this witch well, and it is revealed that it was your wife. Buck denies him, saying that he dosen't know anything about his wife. The Exorcist insists that he is right, and says Buck shot her because you were getting on to her being a witch. He says that Buck's wife is still alive - as the bullets Buck thought he killed her with we're not enough to do so - and that if she reaches the place of power, the devil will walk the Earth. The next mission is Fear and Loathing in Socorro Town. Buck goes outside for a moment, then comes back into the saloon to have his "medicine" (alcohol). He comes back out and says "Time to start a fight". You must first flirt with women around the town, then after you do that, some men appear and tells Buck to stop, but obviously he dosen't. You fight the men (which is actually quite hard), then the sherrif appears with his guards. You must shoot a water barrel, and you then get arrested. When in jail, you hear two outlaws in the other cell and they say they have to get to the barman. You make a deal with them to get out, but they lied and they leave you there. You must do a lockpicking puzzle to escape, then once you get out, you must chase the bandits that left you. You head to Arizona and see that women are being captured by bandits and you must stop them.Don't let them kill the women or your mission will fail. You go to the Abandoned Train and see that a bandit is floating away on a raft going through a river where and you follow him to the multiplayer map Canyon. You then fight some bandits at the camp, and the final one has a Flak Cannon, during which you are in slow-motion, similar to Red Dead Redemption's slow motion pistol moments. Then, you obtain a damaged Flak Cannon, but if you use it, you will die. You must run to the mine and Buck will throw it against the gate. The next mission is with the barman and your wife. You see the barman drinking a fluid of some sort. Then, he says the Devil will possess his body and he will be in unholy matrimony with your wife. He then coughs up blood, questions Buck's wife about the fluid and what she did to him, and dies. Your wife talks about how she missed you for so long and how Buck never loved her the way she loved him. Then she states that by spilling innocent blood, the power of her love potions were able to control Buck into loving her, and that he and his "love" gave her power. Then, the Exorcist arrives and says that her potions still have Buck under her influence, and shoots her with the Consecrator. Your wife attacks the Exorcist and while doing so, he manages to kick the Consecrator to you, ordering you to defeat her with it. You must use it (or any gun) to beat your wife. The boss battle consists of three phases, then you must damage your wife a certain amount, then she generates a dark, purple shield around her and you must defeat 12-24 enemies to go back to phase one. This happens many times, which is why bringing along many health elixirs is recommended (you should use an Impaler or the consecrator, but a demon thrower is also good). During the fight, she will shoot flying spheres similar to the defiler that cannot track you, and will shoot "bullets" out of her eyes, which do about the same damage as a normal witch. Later in the battle, she will attack you with a knife. The battle continues normally, and a little later, phase three happens, where she fights you one last time, and you must kill her. After you beat your wife you talk to the Exorcist, who says he isn't gonna make it, and in his final words, states that "you can't defeat darkness with darkness, no matter how tempting". He says you have to worry about yourself. Then, you see that the knife that she sliced you with made a dark hole in your chest, which then takes over your body, and then, you are warped to a place with lighting and floating boulders with eerie beige "Incan" buildings on them. Then, a man appears that says he is the devil in your body, and says that he was the one who shot your wife and since you were so drunk you forgot it easily. He then asks you to take revenge, but when you shoot him, damage is dealt to you instead. The spirit of the Exorcist then says "You can't defeat darkness with darkness", and tells you to stop shooting. After a while, the sprit returns, and the devil tries to shoot you. However, the exorcist protects you from the devil's gunshots. Then, the devil unleashes a sphere like that of a witch, and throws it at him, making it ricochet off of him and hit the devil, and you start the fight. You must run around the devil, avoiding the devil's spheres, and when you do, different Exorcist spirits will get up, and you must go behind them. The spheres will bounce off the spirits and hit the devil. After 7 spirits, the devil will die. After the fight, it shows you exiting the grave with the Exorcist's body, and the Sheriff tells his guards to clean up the mine. Buck says how he'll rid the world of evil or die trying to repay the Exorcist, then at his grave, you appear with The Lady. You get the End of the Storyline achievement, and the credits roll. References Category:Characters